Cómo robarle un beso a tu marido
by DolcePiano
Summary: Bulma Brief no podía quejarse de su vida, era inteligente y hermosa, extremadamente rica, tenía un lindo niño y estaba casada con un príncipe. Sin embargo, sentía que algo faltaba. ¿Una muestra de cariño espontáneo por parte de Vegeta tal vez?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tomé prestados, sin fines de lucro, para recrear mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cómo robarle un beso a tu marido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.**

 **.**

 **.**

El aburrimiento es, en ocasiones, algo que uno no puede evitar. No importa si una está trabajando como una bestia, entonces llega el cansancio y luego la flojera y pues, ya no hay marcha atrás, aunque tuviera que terminar con ese bendito trabajo de la compañía. El aburrimiento también causa que el cerebro empiece a querer trabajar en ideas por ejemplo. Empiezan las ideas malas, las de abatimiento y debilidad, aquellas que te dicen que vayas a dormir o tragarte todo el helado que puedas encontrarte en el refrigerador. Sin embargo, también llegan las buenas ideas, esas en las cuales te imaginas en un spa relajándote, por lo que, puedes agarrar todas tus cosas, tirar el trabajo e irte cual diva. Eso es lo último que pensó Bulma Brief, quien agradeció tener tanto dinero por lo que podría darse ese baño de relajamiento en ese mismo instante y en su casa además.

Y ahí, echada en la tina de baño llena de espuma y agua caliente, Bulma continuaba aburrida. No podía quejarse de su vida, era una mujer inteligente y hermosa, era rica, tenía una enorme casa, tenía un lindo niño y estaba casada con un príncipe. No había nada que le faltara, pero extrañamente ese día se sentía algo vacía. Indagó entonces en la relación con Vegeta. No podía quejarse, ellos se llevaban de las mil maravillas, peleaban como lo hacían comúnmente las parejas, pero no había ningún motivo para pensar en nada negativo. Aunque seguía siendo el mismo testarudo de siempre, ya no era el mismo que una vez conoció. Casi no quedaban vestigios del hombre que quería destruir la Tierra años atrás. Y el sexo era lo mejor, siempre lo había sido, desde aquel primer día. Lo amaba y sabía que él también lo hacía a su manera. Sin embargo, sentía que algo faltaba, algo. ¿Una muestra de cariño espontáneo tal vez? No es que ella no lo haya hecho, lo besó aquel día en frente de Beerus y de Goku, pero él terminó avergonzadísimo. Y lo pensó un poco más, Vegeta nunca, jamás de los jamases tomaría la iniciativa en el romance. Caviló y recapacitó, ella siempre iniciaba todo con un beso… Vegeta jamás. Y siempre tenían que estar solos, apenas escuchaba o sentía el ki de alguien cerca, se alejaba completamente de ella. Fuera de la intimidad, el casi nunca dejaba que lo besara. Aun cuando ella prácticamente le rogaba que lo hiciese, huía despavorido de esa clase de demostración afectiva. Su mano inconscientemente viajó hasta su mentón, entrecerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

—Maldito Vegeta… —murmuró visiblemente molesta. Y como la pereza no es saludable y trae consigo también ese tipo de ideas, entonces se le ocurrió un plan. No podía permitir que su esposo rehuyera de sus demostraciones de amor. No cuando llevaban tantos años de casados y un hijo a cuestas.

Lo agarraría con la guardia baja y lo haría. Le daría un beso sin llegar a la intimidad, un beso porque sí, un beso espontáneo porque a ella le daba la gana.

Salió de la tina violentamente echando toda el agua a su alrededor. Esto se había convertido en una batalla.

La batalla de _«Cómo robarle un beso a tu marido»_ , como finalmente la llamó.

.

 **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.**

.

Tuvieron que pasar tres largos días para que él regresara de su entrenamiento con Whis, mientras tanto Bulma había trabajado muy poco y se había comido todo el helado del refrigerador mientras cavilaba su plan. Fue sorprendida por Vegeta que pasaba en ese momento con una toalla en su hombro y en calzoncillos entrando al baño porque necesitaba una ducha bien fría. Se encontraba enojado —para variar— y no quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento.

Rápidamente se levantó de la silla y lo siguió a toda velocidad, pero en silencio. Espió a Vegeta en el baño, pensando en cómo diablos iba a robarle un beso si él podía sentir tan fácilmente el ki de los demás.

—¡¿Qué me observas, Bulma?!

—Pues no hay nada de lo que no haya visto ya, y desde hace mucho tiempo —respondió enojada viéndose descubierta.

—¡Te he dicho que no me gusta cuando me espías! —mentira, le encantaba cuando ella se escondía tras la puerta y lo miraba bañarse con un deseo infernal. Entonces se bañaba más rápido de lo normal y salía como un demonio a atacar a su mujer.

Pero se equivocó en una cosa. Se empezó a enjabonar con una velocidad digna de los dioses y de los saiyajines más poderosos y empezaba a pasársele su mal humor, cuando ella desapareció.

—Qué diablos… —se sintió ligeramente decepcionado.

.

 **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.**

.

Lo primero que pensó es en pedírselo así sin más.

Vegeta acababa de vestirse y salía de la habitación que ambos compartían y la encontró allí.

—Te estaba esperando, Bulma —mencionó casual. Ella curiosamente se sonrojó imaginándose que en otras oportunidades no hubiera esperado a que él terminara de bañarse para entrar con él. Entonces lo vio estirar su mano y abrir la puerta de la habitación invitándola a entrar.

No supo que hacer en ese momento, era demasiado tentador, pero no, tenía que resistir.

—Vegeta —entonces mencionó suavemente—. Bésame.

—Sí, cuando entres.

—No, quiero que lo hagas porque sí.

—Lo haré cuando entres a la habitación —dijo sin comprender las intenciones de su esposa.

—No, no entraré a la habitación, quiero que me beses aquí y ahora y luego nos iremos a comer.

—¿A comer? —entonces el estómago le rugió.

—Sí —afirmó con total seguridad. Entonces los segundos pasaron y se escuchó otro rugido más fuerte de su abdomen trabajado.

Vegeta no terminaba de comprender y ella seguía esperando.

—¡No entiendo lo que quieres! —exclamó y haciendo ganar a su hambre la hizo a un lado y caminó hacia la cocina.

No se le escaparía.

—¡Oye, Vegeta! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Te he dicho que me beses! ¡En este instante, de una vez! —ordenó.

—¡Dije que lo haría cuando entráramos a la habitación y no quisiste!

—Es que no quiero entrar a la habitación contigo, solo quiero un simple beso y ya.

—¡¿Y por qué querrías algo así?! —dijo visiblemente confundido. En realidad en ocasiones no podía comprender a su esposa y sus antojos medios ridículos. A veces quedaba enceguecido por su debilidad de verla tan fuerte y explosiva que se le olvidaba que también era humana.

—Porque eres mi esposo y las parejas normales hacen esas cosas sin razón aparente.

Una vena apareció en su frente amplia. Cómo lo hacía enojar. ¿Esas cosas sin razón aparente? Siempre había una razón y era para procrear, y para generar ¿placer?, pero, en fin, no le veía sentido a esas cosas de las que hablaba Bulma.

—Déjame en paz —expresó volviendo a evitarla y esta vez caminando a mayor velocidad hacia la cocina. Su estómago volvió a rugir.

—Maldito saiyajin —quiso patearlo pero le fue imposible.

—Je… no creo que puedas hacerlo. Eres muy débil físicamente —se burló de ella dejándola más molesta de lo que estaba ya. Pensó que mejor era huir porque verla enojada no era algo que le gustara demasiado tampoco.

.

 **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.**

.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea. Haría como que caminaba casualmente y se chocaría con él. Lo haría parecer un accidente y entonces, ¡plam! Lo besaría. Vio a Vegeta entrar a la cocina y esperó a que él desapareciera toda la comida que había encima de la mesa, en las alacenas y en el microondas. Escuchó que se ponía de pie, era el momento. Apresuró sus pasos y chocó con su cuerpo musculoso, pequeño y varonil y cerró los ojos haciendo un puchero. El rostro de Vegeta era de confusión. Entonces ella tomó ambas mejillas con sus manos deformando el rostro de Vegeta.

—Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo? —el pequeño Trunks apareció por detrás mirando a su mamá con intriga.

De pronto Bulma se vio abrazando a un objeto grande y de color blanco que no se le parecía en nada a su esposo que había escapado en silencio y sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¿En qué momento…? —cerró los ojos y empuñó sus manos con furia—. ¡Vegetaaaaa! —gritó.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Vegeta por la espalda y apresuró sus pasos.

.

 **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.**

.

Bulma Brief siempre había sido una mujer testaruda y había conseguido siempre lo que había querido. Y ahora ella quería un beso, porque era también una mujer muy romántica, y ella quería un beso romántico, aunque sea robado. No se detendría, ya esto se volvió un reto descomunal, lo lograría, así como logró enamorar a aquel escurridizo y violento príncipe de los saiyajines, y eso era toda una proeza.

Lo emborracharía, sí eso haría. Le daría alcohol en el jugo.

Se colocó su mandil blanco y puso en marcha su plan. Escogió una botella de vodka y vertió un poco en un jugo de naranja. Se lo llevó.

Vegeta la observó con desconfianza, pero tenía sed, así que lo aceptó.

Lo escupió a la primera.

—¡¿Qué me has puesto?! ¡Qué loca que estás, insecta!

Bulma chasqueó los dedos y rechinó los dientes, y se retiró haciendo caso omiso al enojo de su esposo.

.

 **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.**

.

Ahora pensó en hacerse la desmayada o la enferma, seguramente ese plan no fallaría. Cual princesa malherida se agarró la nuca y cayó para atrás, mientras lo veía aparecer con el ceño muy fruncido. Su príncipe vendría a su rescate, lo sabía, confiaba plenamente en él. Y allí lo agarraría. El duro suelo la golpeó peor que la realidad. Él solo la había mirado confundido, luego le había murmurado cosas que no había llegado a entender.

—Maldito saiyajin.

.

 **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.**

.

Las ideas no acababan para ella, pensó en asustarlo entonces. Fue al jardín y le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que le recogiera un balde lleno de tierra con gusanos. Ya sabía el terror que le ocasionaban esos seres asquerosos a su esposo y a ella también, por eso no los agarraría por nada del mundo. Pero no pudo ni siquiera concretar su plan, ya que el tacón de su zapato se rompió y cayó con toda la tierra encima y, de paso, todos los gusanos de todos los portes y tamaños también.

El grito que dio se escuchó hasta el planeta de Beerus.

.

 **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.**

.

Salió con la toalla encima de los hombros después de darse un baño largo para limpiarse de aquellos insectos rastreros cuando vio a su esposo tendido en la cama. Entonces, se le ocurrió atraparlo mientras tomaba esa siesta. Claro, esa era la mejor idea que había tenido. Se acercó sigilosamente, ya su aliento chocaba contra sus labios, ya qué más daba si estaba dormido. Solo un poco más, pero él ya estaba despierto observándola con el rostro muy serio. Se alejó ligeramente gruñendo, Bulma quiso replicar, pero él parece que lo pensó mejor y reaccionó de otra manera. La agarró de la cintura y la giró bruscamente y en un solo segundo se colocó encima de ella. Qué iba a hacer, no se resistió a la provocación y acabaron totalmente agotados y desnudos encima de las sábanas.

.

 **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.**

.

La oscuridad de la noche por fin los alcanzó. Bulma se echó boca arriba y observó en techo. No se había podido resistir, en realidad había sido toda una proeza no sucumbir durante todo el día ante el deseo que su esposo le provocaba. De pronto, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la voz grave de él.

—¿Por qué, Bulma?

—¿Por qué qué? —cuestionó sin comprender.

—¿Por qué estás intentando hacerme esas cosas vergonzosas que hacen los humanos?

—Acabamos de hacer esa cosa vergonzosa, ¿sabías, Vegeta? —añadió con burla girando ligeramente su rostro para observarlo.

Vegeta la miró y luego volteó su rostro hacia otro lado muy sonrojado —¡No me refería a esto! ¡Tú estás intentando b-b-be-bes-be…!

—¿Besarte?

—¡Eres una insecta sinvergüenza!

La carcajada de Bulma casi lo saca de sus casillas. —Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, lo hemos hecho miles de veces —se volteó para quedar de lado mirando a su esposo—. Mira, Vegeta, es normal que las parejas hagan eso de vez en cuando, es como una pequeña muestra de amor, una mínima, muy chiquita —y él nunca había tomado la iniciativa, ni una sola vez.

—¡Pero no en el sentido que tú quieres darle!

—¡Y qué tiene! ¡Eres mi esposo! ¡Tengo todo el derecho!

—Son cosas estúpidas de humanos —Vegeta se preguntaba la insistencia de su esposa en asuntos tan triviales. Un beso, un beso, eso solo se daba en el sexo, no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo a deshoras como las estúpidas parejas enamoradas. Un momento, ¿había dicho enamoradas? Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza y gruñó. Se levantó de la cama así desnudo como estaba y se largó.

—¿A dónde vas?

Él no respondió.

Bulma entonces suspiró fuertemente y volvió a observar el techo.

—Creo que debería rendirme… —igual ya había logrado bastante con él. Se podía vanagloriar de que había finalmente atrapado al gran príncipe de los saiyajines. De todas maneras lo amaba así, tal y como era.

El silencio de la habitación la hizo de pronto darse cuenta de algo más. Después de verlo visiblemente molesto y evitándola a toda costa durante todo el día.

Pensó que quizás había cometido un error. Y era, obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quería. Se sintió vacía ya no por las razones de hacía tres días, sino porque ahora había una razón correcta. No se puede obligar a alguien a hacer lo que no quiere, y en eso radica el respeto hacia el otro. Ella hacía muchos años, había conocido a un Vegeta frío y calculador, uno que buscaba solo la destrucción. Y finalmente ella nunca lo obligó a nada, solo quizás a ponerse la ropa que ella quería, sin embargo, fue poco a poco que logró entrar en ese corazón misterioso que tanto la intrigaba. Quizás al principio los unió un fuerte deseo carnal, pero después, el sentimiento afloró y nunca dejó de crecer con el tiempo hasta convertirse en amor. Pensó entonces que el amor era un sentimiento extraño, porque te llevaba a no solo amar lo bueno que tiene una persona, si no a tolerar y querer los defectos del otro, y cuando uno llega a ese nivel de aceptación para la otra persona, pues puede decirse que realmente se ama. Y ella amaba a Vegeta. Y pronto ese sentimiento de vacío desapareció dentro de ella, porque también sentía que su amor era correspondido con la misma intensidad, aunque a la manera de un príncipe saiyajin.

En ese momento lo vio nuevamente entrar a la habitación. Bulma lo miró con fingida molestia y se dio media vuelta. De pronto, percibió que él la agarraba fuertemente del brazo y la hacía levantarse.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —fue acallada por sus labios. Firmes, cerrados y bruscos. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos y alertas, los de ella también, pero pronto ella los cerró para percibir aquello que tanto había deseado aquel día de aburrimiento, porque al fin y al cabo, era un beso, una demostración de afecto porque sí, una que venía del orgulloso y testarudo Vegeta.

Sonrió, sabía que él siempre se rindió ante sus encantos. Lo premiaría entonces, y sabía cómo.

Esa noche no durmieron.

.

 **.~FIN~.**

.

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! Al fin salí de mi zona de confort y decidí publicar en este fandom tan difícil. Con lo de buenos escritores y fics que hay y que son grandes conocedores de la serie y sus personajes, pues no me atrevía. Por eso quise hacer algo cortito (aunque creo que no me salió tanto), simple, intento de humor y relajado. En fin, pienso que la relación Bulma/Vegeta es así, un poco intensa, espero no haberme pasado de la raya, y bueno, de todo el universo de personajes, es la pareja que más me gusta, es intrigante pensar cómo ese príncipe frío pudo encontrar a Bulma, enamorarse y convertirse en lo que es ahora. Hay maravillas de fics explicando eso, por eso ni me metí con ello.

Gracias por leer. No se olviden que siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios, me harían muy feliz.

Sophy.


End file.
